Jool
Jool is the - planet in the Joolian System. It is home to 6 billion inhabitants, who live close to the center, around the few great lakes. The planet's native species is Human, a feat shared with its sister planet, in its binary star system, http://systemstrike.wikia.com/wiki/LenusLenus. The average height for the humans here is for Males, 179.83 cm, and for females, 167.64 cm. The humans here developed darker skin, and darker hair. This feature is odd because of their environment being much colder than Lenus, who has blond haired humans. The temperatures range from a bitter -165 C in the poles to 30 C in the desert. White temperature ranges from -165 to 5 C//The Dark green ranges from 5 C to 10 C//The light green ranges from 10 C to 15 C//The brownish green ranges from 15-20 C//The orange ranges from 20 C to 30 C. The planet averages 12 C. The Joolian year is 5 months long. Jool has a small diversity of wildlife. The majority of the special wildlife lives in the mesas of Istanbul, and the warmer portions of Jool, especially around water. The 5 biomes are: Temperate Broadleaf, Boreal Pine leaf, Ice, Grassland, and Mesa desert. Origin of Life Life began on Jool after a series of experiments made by the Aerindicium. They tested what a male of their species would look like, but it didn't go to well, so they put the males, and newly bred females of this subtype, into captivity inside a purple forest. After an asteroid hit the captivity, the Aerindicium were forced to relocate these new species, and so sent the rest to a planet that already harbored life, Jool. There, they developed. It was around the year 1E 155. History In the Joolian year of 15, all of the Joolians huddled around what is now known as the Shrill Islands, and began finding ways to expand, as their population grew. They all spoke Aerindicium, but that changed over the course of the years, and began all speaking Joolian. In the Joolian year 50, the Joolians expanded outward. They began moving north and south, as many of the tribes disagreed. The tribes, unlike Lenus, stuck together and divided north and South. They formed the Rose clan, and the Hope clan. Each clan was lead by Johnathon Rose, and Heath Hope, respectively. Their families ruled over the two. The Joolians were slow to progress. They harbored technology that roughly dates Lenus' First era when Lenus was in their third. Jool was split between two powers, The Empire of Rose, and the Empire of Hope. This was around the year 3E 2000 that these two powers were heading Jool, with little smaller countries, like Istanbul. Istanbul, which was much larger, was declared war on by The Empire of Hope, in order to expand their land. After a 20 year war, the Hope Empire drew back out of most of Istanbul, but kept a majority of their takings. This would lead to a crisis that would follow. In the Lenus year of 5E 424, a power called the Police Combat Legion, a corporation meant for policing space exploration, helped a corporation that was founded 3 years before, Sabre Corp, and the Empires of Hope and Rose to get into space. They had a long amount of peace time, and temporarily all joined together in a joint-coalition. This was the most peace Jool was ever going to receive. They built stations, and before they knew it, just 30 years after them entering space, they'd discover a new species, identical to them. The species of Lenusians hit them in the year 6E 00. The era was new because of the fact that the Lenusians discovered life. Joolians had a warm welcome to the coming Lenusians, and told them to bring more. This would cause a long lasting peace, up until 6E 238, the beginning of the First Galactic War. During the First Galactic war, the P.C.L. gained momentum, and attacked these Lenusians. They stated that the Lenusian is 'impure' and 'unfit' for their system. They attacked many Lenusian space craft. The Lenusian countries of Sydonia, and First Imperium, fought back. The war would cause Hope and Rose Empires to finally conflict again, and caused many new countries to spring up. After the end of the war, they rebuilt, and the P.C.L. drifted off. The new era of peace was achieved, except for 50 years later, when the second war came. P.C.L. gained a lot of land, and teamed with Sabre Corp, and many Joolian nations to try and ward off G.F.E. This time is was all for the markers, what would help them become the more powerful ones. Jool now sits near destroyed, but is starting to prosper. Category:Planets Category:Jool System